brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlust Incarnate Rafaella (Omni Evolution)
It's an Omni Evolution. Also, I'm sorry that I started with her... Bloodlust Incarnate Rafaella Element: Fire'' ''Summon: "So, you're the Summoner, huh? Well, I guess you'll be used to do things like me~! Oh, you know... drinking blood, smelling blood, being bathed in blood..."'' ''Evolution: "Hehehehe... ahahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!! If this is going to let me see more blood, I WANT IT!!!"'' ''Fusion: "More!! MORE!!! This isn't enough, damnit!! I have to see what's like to have the heart exposed and this power only WON'T LET ME!!!"'' ''Stats HP: ''4,865 (Base) / 5,560 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 6,346 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,981 (Base) / 2,754 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,098 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''1.076 (Base) / 1,444 (Lord, Anima) / 991 (Breaker) / 1,678 (Guardian) / 1,226 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,450 (Base) / 1,623 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,166 (Anima) / 1,571 (Guardian) / 2,099 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''18 Hits ''BB: ''27 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''SBB: ''33 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''UBB: ''15 Hits / 33 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''36 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''27 DC (1 BC per hit) / X630% on all enemies ''SBB: ''36 DC (1 BC per hit) / X840% on single enemy ''UBB: ''60 DC (5 BC per hit) / X2250% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Mark of the Killing Empress 120% boost to ATK, massively boosts Critical (125%), Spark (125%) and elemental (125%) damage, boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (1.2% per 1% HP remaining, 120% total) and high chance of ignoring enemy's DEF (55% chance) ES: Only I shall have Big Bro's blood! 35% boost to all parameters, ignores enemy's DEF, raises normal hit count (+1) and chance of draining HP (20% chance to drain 10% of damage given) when Giovanni is on the same squad Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Merciless Howl 27 powerful Fire combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts all allies' ATK (75% at max level) for 3 turns and additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (650% modifier at max level) SBB: Crimson-Colored Roar 33 powerful Fire combo attack on single enemy, hugely boosts all allies ATK (90% at max level), boosts BB ATK (375% at max level) and boosts own ATK but reduces DEF (175% boost and 75% reduction) for 3 turns, additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (750% modifier at max level) UBB: Proof of Existence: Blood 15 massive Fire combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts all allies ATK (350% boost), BB ATK (925% boost), Critical (175% boost), Spark (175% boost) and elemental (125% boost) damage for 3 turns, slightly probable chance (12.5% chance) to instantly kill enemies with less than 20% of HP Creator's Own Thoughts Even unfinished, the Chased Outsiders ''batch will receive their Omni Evolutions right now. The Enhancements will come later. Increased boosts and multipliers, Rafaella hasn't received anything of new in her except in LS and ES. Her Enhancements won't be further boosters of damage, as she herself can practically lead a OTKO team. United with Hadaron, she'll make the party roar. Still, that doesn't mean she got any defensively stronger though. She will still need her brother in the team for her to survive and even with him, DEF boosters will still be needed. 1 out of 6 done. 5 remain and I'll be posting them (not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Female Category:CustomUnits Category:OmniEvolution